Why Did You Lied Dad?
by AoiKitahara
Summary: Papa bilang jika aku menjadi anak baik dan selalu mendapatkan nilai terbaik akan membuat mama bangun dari tidurnya, selama ini aku mempercayainya.. Namun baru kusadari hal tersebut adalah mustahil.. / Father!AkashixDaughterOC (Readers) / Mind to RnR? /


_"Papa bilang jika aku menjadi anak baik dan selalu mendapatkan nilai terbaik akan membuat mama bangun dari tidurnya, selama ini aku mempercayainya.. Namun baru kusadari hal tersebut adalah mustahil.."_

* * *

 **Why Did You Lied Dad?**

 _Story © AoiKitahara_

 _Disclaimer : Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _Father!AkashixDaughter!OC [Akashi Kaori] (Readers)_

 **Warn : Typo(s), OOC, EYD, absurd, strange, bad summary, bad story, tata bahasa amburadul, alur kecepetan, etc.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Don't like, don't read please**

 **Respect**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _I'm sorry for hurting you..."_

* * *

 _ **1st pov**_

Aku terlahir dengan kesempurnaan yang membuat seluruh orang iri. Terlahir sebagai putri yang di kelilingi berbagai harta benda, dengan di bekali kecantikan rupa yang membuat pria manapun akan takjub dan memuji paras elokku, dan berwawasan luas. Yap sebuah kesempurnaan bukan? Tapi sayang sekali, meskipun kehidupanku di penuhi oleh kesempurnaan, nyatanya aku merasa tidak beruntung dalam hal keluarga.

Papa adalah seseorang yang sempurna, meskipun umurnya kini telah 28 tahun ia masih tetap terlihat keren dan berwibawa, papa adalah pemilik perusahaan ternama di Jepang yang mana perusahaan tersebut di wariskan oleh kakek. Aku sangat menyayangi papa. Meskipun aku mengatakan tidak beruntung dalam hal keluarga, permasalahan sebenarnya bukan ada pada papa yang tidak pernah memberiku perhatian. Tidak! Papa begitu mencintaiku dan memberiku banyak perhatian. Hanya saja, ini semua tentang mama.

Mamaku perempuan yang sangat cantik dan baik budinya-kata papa-. Umurnya masih berada di bawah 3 tahun dari papa. Aku mencintainya, orang yang selalu menjadi penyemangatku untuk terus menjadi yang terbaik. Hanya saja mama tidak pernah membuka matanya semenjak aku di lahirkan. Mama yang menderita kanker rahim memaksakan diri untuk melahirkanku. Dan inilah yang terjadi, sudah hampir 8 tahun mama tertidur dengan lelapnya, seakan tidur adalah sesuatu hal yang membuatnya damai.

Papa mengatakan jika aku menjadi anak yang baik, selalu berprestasi, dan menjadi anak yang sempurna maka mama akan segera bangun untuk memberiku ucapan selamat ataupun pelukan hangat yang kuinginkan.

"Apa itu benar papa? Jika Kaori menjadi anak yang baik dan penurut maka mama akan bangun?" aku bertanya sembari memandang polos wajah papa.

Papa tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Itu benar, jadi rajinlah belajar dan buat mama bangga."

"Papa tidak berbohong kan?" tanyaku pelan.

Papa berjongkok, mencoba menyamai tinggiku kemudian merengkuhku dengan erat. "Papa tidak berbohong, kau percaya, 'kan?"

Aku tersenyum lebar menatap papa dan mengangguk semangat.

Setelah papa mengatakan hal itu aku menjadi terobsesi akan kesempurnaan, melupakan semua hal kecuali prestasi yang membanggakan untuk mama. Setiap hari aku menunjukkan semua nilai-nilai dan prestasiku yang terbilang membanggakan di hadapan mama yang tengah terlelap dengan berbagai peralatan yang tak kumengerti terpasang di tubuhnya.

Aku ingin melepaskan seluruh peralatan itu agar bisa membuat mama melihat dengan leluasa semua hasil kerja kerasku tanpa perlu bersusah payah di halangi oleh mesin-mesin yang menyebalkan ini. Setiap hari aku selalu datang kekamar mama dan memperlihatkan lukisan, nilai-nilai ulangan harian, piagam penghargaan di hadapan mama, berharap agar mama bangun, tersenyum, memelukku erat, dan mengatakan 'mama bangga padamu Kaori'.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, tak ada yang berubah. Tapi aku masih terus melakukan hal yang dikatakan papa. Karna aku percaya papa tidak akan berbohong pada putrinya sendiri. Tapi apa benar? Apa ini yang di inginkan mama? Lantas jika ini memang yang di inginkan mama, mengapa mama tidak membuka matanya?

Setiap malam aku berbicara dengan mama, tertidur di samping mama kala merindukannya. Berharap dengan segala hal yang kulakukan dapat membuat mama bangun, entah itu sekedar memarahiku, memujiku, atau yang lainnya. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara mama yang di katakan papa seperti sebuah bisikan malaikat cantik baginya.

"Papa?" aku berdiri di ambang pintu dengan memeluk boneka beruang pemberian papa saat umurku 5 tahun sambil mengucek mataku yang gatal.

"Ada apa Kaori?" Papa mendekatiku menggendongku lalu membawaku bersamanya untuk duduk di samping mama.

"Papa... kapan mama bangun?" hanya pertanyaan itu yang selalu terucap dariku.

Apakah itu salah? Aku hanya ingin mendengar suara mama, aku ingin melihat ekspresinya selain wajah tidurnya. Aku hanya ingin mama bangun, apa itu adalah permintaan yang mustahil? Apa papa membenci diriku yang selalu bertanya dan berkeinginan untuk membangunkan mama dari mimpi panjangnya? Seseorang tolong katakan padaku.

"Kaori sudah menjadi anak yang baik, 'kan? Lalu mengapa mama tidak pernah bangun?" tanyaku dengan polosnya.

Papa terdiam sejenak, memelukku dengan erat, suaranya nampak bergetar saat mencoba menjawab pertanyaanku. Kumohon jangan menangis papa, aku minta maaf jika menyakitimu dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang mungkin membuatmu merasakan pedih lagi.

"Papa, maaf... Kaori terlalu banyak bertanya dan meminta hal yang tidak perlu." aku mengusap pipi papa dengan jari jemari mungilku.

Papa menggeleng dan mengatakan. "Tidak apa sayang, mama akan bangun saat Kaori menjadi anak yang penurut dan rajin belajar."

Lagi dan lagi aku mendengar ucapan itu meluncur dari bibir papa. Namun apapun yang dikatakan papa, aku tetap mempercayainya. Karna papa tidak akan pernah mengucap kebohongan padaku, aku tidak peduli dengan anak-anak di luar sana yang mengatakan bahwa aku hanyalah robot papa. Terserah mereka untuk mengataiku _manusia_ _metronome_ , robot, hati besi, tokoh antagonis, _ice princess_ , dan lainnya. Hanya saja jika mereka mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang keluargaku, aku akan langsung membalasnya.

Seperti hari itu, mereka mengatakan bahwa mamaku tidak akan bisa selamat dan tentang papa yang membohongiku selama ini agar aku menjadi sosok yang sempurna sama sepertinya. Setelah sekolah berakhir, aku menarik ketiga anak laki-laki itu, memberinya ancaman dengan tatapan kematian dariku yang sukses membuat ketiganya tidak pernah menyinggung apapun tentang mama, papa, maupun kejadian setelah sekolah waktu itu.

Bagiku prioritas utamaku adalah belajar, berprestasi, dan menjadi anak yang baik. Tak peduli dengan perasaan sekitarku, aku hanya berfokus pada mama, papa, dan seluruh prestasi sempurnaku. Menyakitkan memang, terkadang aku harus belajar hingga larut dan keesokan harinya berangkat pagi-pagi sekali kesekolah, mengingat aku adalah murid teladan dan harus memberi contoh yang baik untuk teman-temanku.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku saat di koridor sekolah, membuatku berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Hey Kao-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Himuro Tatsuya.

"Ah kalau itu aku baik-baik saja Tatsuya-kun, memangnya ada apa? Apa ada anak-anak yang mengatakan tidak-tidak tentang keluargaku?"

Ia menggeleng dan kembali menatapku. "Wajahmu pucat Kao-chan, jangan bilang kau tidak istirahat yang cukup semalam?"

Aku kembali membalikkan tubuhku dan menatapnya melalui ujung mataku.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tatsuya, tolong jangan katakan pada papa dengan apapun yang kau lihat tentangku. Kau hanya akan membuat papaku semakin cemas." Aku pun berjalan meninggalkan Tatsuya.

"Bahkan kau sampai mengabaikan kesehatanmu Kao-chan, kau terlalu terpaku pada kesempurnaan, padahal kau tau semua itu tak ada gunanya, namun kau tetap tidak ingin mempercayainya... bahwa mamamu tidak akan pernah terbangun dengan cara seperti itu." Tatsuya bergumam pelan, namun karna jarak kami yang cukup jauh aku tidak terlalu mendengar gumamannya.

Sekolah telah berakhir, aku membereskan buku-buku pelajaranku dan memasukkan semuanya kedalam tas. Mataku terpaku pada cahaya senja di luar jendela, cahaya dari matahari yang seolah redup. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, aku berjalan menuju lokerku dan mengambil sepatuku. Sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam situ. Sebuah buku, aku pun mengambilnya dan melihat covernya.

 _'Ambisi Kemenangan Yang Membuatmu Terjatuh'_

Judul yang aneh, bahkan rasanya seperti judul ini tengah menyindirku. Kubuka halaman pertama dan mulai membaca isinya, mataku dengan lihai membaca deretan kalimat yang tertera disana. Beberapa saat kemudian aku menutup bukunya, beberapa maksud dari kalimat tersebut sedikit berat untukku yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar tersebut. Namun aku cukup pintar untuk mengetahui maksud yang terselubung pada tiap-tiap kalimat yang ada. Dan hampir semua kalimat tersebut seakan menyindir dan memojokkanku.

"Tch... siapa orang bodoh yang meletakkan novel menyebalkan seperti ini." Sungguh aku meruntukki orang bodoh yang meletakkan novel ini pada lokerku.

Di halaman terakhir, aku menemukan sebuah pesan yang tertulis rapi disana. Pesan dari si pengirim buku tersebut tepatnya, dan nyatanya memang buku ini ditunjukkan untukku. Orang yang menyebalkan, jika bertemu dengannya, sudah kupastikan akan melempar buku setebal lebih dari 180 halaman ini tepat diwajahnya, tak peduli perempuan atau laki-laki.

Kuputuskan akhirnya aku membawa pulang buku tersebut dengan setengah hati, yaah setidaknya aku bisa menanyakan pada papa beberapa maksud dari buku ini yang tidak bisa kumengerti nantinya. Aku menuju kegerbang sekolah, terlihat mobil yang menjemputku sudah terparkir manis di depan gerbang sekolah, dengan langkah biasa aku menapaki jalanan yang ada dihadapanku dan segera memasuki mobil.

Sesampainya dirumah aku melihat sebuah mobil terparkir di halaman _mansion_ mewah keluarga kami, aku mengerutkan dahi nampak berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya mengenali pemilik mobil tersebut. Sepertinya Midorima-sensei sedang memeriksa keadaan mama. Dengan cepat aku pun masuk kedalam _mansion_ dan di sambut oleh para _maid_ dan _butler_ yang ada. Langkahku terhenti di ambang pintu saat mendengar pembicaraan papa dan Midorima-sensei.

"Akashi, sepertinya kau harus menyerah untuk terus mempertahankan istrimu, sekarang sudah 8 tahun lamanya dia belum juga sadar." Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa Midorima-sensei mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu?

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin menyerah, aku ingin Mana tetap seperti ini. Aku yakin Mana akan bangun sebentar lagi." papa menunduk sembari berlinang air mata, aku hanya terpaku di ambang pintu yang sedikit terbuka tersebut.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu terus selama 8 tahun ini _nanodayo_." Midorima-sensei menghela nafas sejenak.

"Jika aku kehilangan Mana, bagaimana caraku untuk menghadapi Kaori? Selama ini ia mencoba sempurna dalam berbagai aspek hanya bertujuan untuk membuat Mana bangun dari komanya." papa memukul pinggiran ranjang mama dengan wajah menyesal.

"Aku berbohong dan memberinya berbagai harapan dengan tujuan agar ia tidak terpaku pada keadaan Mana. Aku sudah gagal menjadi orang tua yang baik, bahkan aku membohongi putri semata wayangku sendiri demi keegoisan sepihak. Merubahnya menjadi sosok yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya." aku yang dari luar mendengar papa terisak dengan pilu.

"Kau harus bisa merelakan Mana agar beritirahat dengan tenang Akashi, sebanyak apapun kau mengumpulkan dokter terbaik di seluruh dunia pasti jawabannya sama sepertiku, lebih baik seperti itu _nanodayo_."

"Lalu aku harus bersikap dan berwajah seperti apa dihadapan Kaori?! Aku sudah menghancurkan harapan dan kepercayaan putriku sendiri!"

Kulihat papa berjalan mendekati mama, menggengam erat kedua tangannya sambil menangis frustasi, aku hanya dapat terdiam diambang pintu.

Bohong.. 'kan?

Papa tidak mungkin membohongi putrinya kan?

Lalu kenapa.. kenapa aku mendengar papa berkata seperti itu?

Setelah semua yang kulakukan... setelah semua usaha dan kerja kerasku... dan inilah akhirnya? Inilah yang kudapatkan untuk semua prestasi yang selama ini kuraih?

Lalu... apa makna semua kesempurnaan yang kumiliki jika saat ini aku kehilangan arah dan tujuanku?

Aku mendorong pintu tersebut pelan, membuat papa dan Midorima-sensei terperangah terkejut dengan kedatanganku. Papa menatapku terkejut dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya. Aku mengepalkan erat tanganku berusaha untuk tidak menangis, berusaha untuk menguatkan diri dengan kenyataan yang baru saja kudengar beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Kao...ri?" papa menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Ne... kenapa papa berbohong pada Kaori?" sekuat apapun aku mencoba menahan tangisku, nyatanya hal itu sia-sia dan akhirnya tumpah begitu saja.

"Bu-Bukan begitu Kaori, papa bisa jelaskan semu-"

"Papa tidak perlu berbohong, 'kan?" aku mengambil jeda sebentar.

"Lagipula ini bukan salah siapapun, tidak ada yang bersalah antara papa maupun Kaori."

Bohong...

Bohong jika aku tidak hancur mendengar percakapan papa dengan Midorima-sensei, untuk kali ini tolong biarkan aku menjadi anak yang berbohong. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat papa semakin tertekan jika melihat raut wajah hancur yang mengundang iba. Papa maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik seperti yang kau inginkan, maaf sudah berbohong dan menyembunyikan semua perasaanku.

Sejujurnya aku ingin menghakimi papa. Namun aku tidak sanggup, karna yang paling merasa kehilangan itu bukanlah aku saja. Papa yang mungkin lebih hancur dari pada aku, kenapa? Papa yang lebih dulu mengenal mama, papa yang lebih banyak memiliki kenangan bersama mama sebelum aku terlahir kedunia, dan papalah orang pertama yang jatuh cinta lebih dulu pada mama.

"Tidak apa-apa papa... papa tidak perlu menyalahkan diri sendiri, Kaori baik-baik saja. Kaori akan jadi anak yang baik dan ceria."

Mendengar ucapanku papa kembali menangis dan beralih memelukku. Eh? Apa ucapanku itu salah? Kenapa papa tambah menangis? Aku tidak bermaksud menambah beban masalah pada papa. Aku hanya ingin meringankan seluruh beban yang sudah dipikul papa sejak lama. Aku tidak ingin melihat kesedihan lagi.

Aku...

Aku tau tentang ini semua...

Hanya saja...

Aku masih belum menerimanya...

Aku lari dari kenyataan yang ada dan berpaling dari fakta yang selama ini mengikatku...

 _Kami-sama_ pasti akan menghukum gadis kecil pendosa sepertiku...

Aku tidak keberatan menerima kemurkaan _kami-sama_...

Namun...

Izinkan aku mengatakan ini...

Aku begitu mencintai keluargaku...

Aku hanya ingin semuanya bahagia tanpa perlu ada lagi kesedihan...

"Maaf Kaori... maafkan papa... papa merasa bersalah denganmu yang menuntutmu untuk menjadi sesosok penuh kesempurnaan dengan mengiming-imingimu sebuah harapan yang fana." jujur aku sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan papa.

"Papa... kau masih memiliki Kaori, janganlah lagi bersedih, Kaori selalu memaafkan papa... karna Kaori mencintai papa..."

"Kaori..." papa kembali merengkuhku dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

Seolah-olah aku merasa jika papa melepaskanku, maka aku akan pergi dari sisinya. Seakan pelukan tersebut adalah sebuah tameng untuk melindungiku dengan mengorbankan dirinya. Pikirkanku pun melayang, berapa banyak pun aku berharap semuanya selalu saja menjadi sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Seakan aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini, seolah-olah hal yang menyakitkan sekalipun takkan bisa menggores hatiku. Ah sepertinya hatiku mulai membeku sekarang, bahkan untuk merasakan cinta dari papa pun rasanya seperti sebuah kehampaan. Membuatku sedikit merasa frustasi karenanya. Apa tujuanku selanjutnya? Sekarang apa motivasiku untuk terus menjadi pribadi yang sempurna di dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik seperti papaku?

Ya...

Aku kehilangan arah dan tujuan sekarang...

Sejak kejadian itu aku mencoba memfokuskan diri menjadi pribadi yang biasanya. Namun gagal...

Seluruh prestasiku turun drastis dan membuatku hampir gila karnanya. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa menunjukkan apa-apa lagi pada mama. Aku malu...

Aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk menemui mama seberapa inginnya aku bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana bisa aku menemui mama dengan seluruh prestasi yang buruk seperti ini? Aku harus berwajah dan bersikap seperti apa!? Aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk membuat mama bangga. Aku frustasi, aku hampir gila. Bahkan aku sempat menggoreskan sebuah pisau pada urat nadiku.

Namun di gagalkan oleh papa dan para maid. Papa pun akhirnya menelusuri apa penyebab aku yang hampir bunuh diri, dan ternyata hal itu membuat papa semakin bersalah dan berdosa. Hanya karna beberapa prestasiku turun drastis membuatku frustasi. Setelah papa kembali pulang, papa langsung menuju kamarku dan memelukku dengan erat, mengatakan padaku untuk tidak perlu memikirkan apapun.

Memintaku untuk menjadi aku yang biasanya tanpa perlu memperdulikan papa ataupun mama. Bahunya yang kuat tersebut terasa rapuh saat memelukku, suara yang tegas berubah menjadi suara yang penuh kelemahan dan ketakutan, tubuh yang tegap pun kini berubah menjadi sebuah besi yang di leburkan.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku tidak bisa menjadi anak yang baik...

Kuharap _kami-sama_ menghukum gadis kecil pendosa sepertiku...

"Kaori... sudah cukup." ujar papa pelan.

Aku tersentak terkejut di dalam dekapan papa. "A-Apa maksud papa?"

Papa mengelus kepalaku lembut. "Kau sudah berjuang dengan baik, kau tidak harus mencapai seluruh kesempurnaan sayang. Karena bagaimana pun dirimu, kau tetap putri kecil cantik papa yang tersayang."

Aku merasa terharu sekaligus bersalah. Inikah hukuman _kami-sama_ untukku? Ini terlalu indah bagiku.

Aku meremas pundak papa, meremas kemeja putihnya sambil terisak di bahunya. "T-Tapi... mama tidak akan bangun jika seperti itu... papa yang mengatakannya sendiri bukan? Kaori harus menjadi anak yang baik dan berprestasi tinggi agar mama bangun."

Dapat kurasakan papa yang memelukku semakin erat. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu lagi, kau harus bebas menentukannya sendiri Kaori. Jangan terpaku dengan apa yang papa ucapkan dulu. Papa ingin kau mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri tanpa perlu memikirkan apa yang papa inginkan darimu."

Mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri...?

Kebahagiaanku hanyalah melihat mama bangun, papa yang berhenti menangis, dan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia selamanya.

Tapi apa itu tidak apa-apa...?

"Kaori hanya ingin kita menjadi keluarga bahagia seperti teman-teman... Kaori hanya berharap sedikit tentang hal itu."

"Kita akan terus berdoa untuk kesembuhan mama sayang, percayalah mama tidak akan meninggalkan kita." Papa pun mengecup pipi kananku.

Setelah kejadian itu, berangsur-angsur nilaiku kembali membaik seperti sebelumnya. Semuanya terasa lebih melegakan sekarang. Tak ada lagi Kaori si _manusia mentronome_. Kini hanya ada Akashi Kaori yang baru, di mana aku adalah orang yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, tak ada yang salah dari itu, 'kan?

Tangan mungilku mengelus wajah mama, mengecup wajahnya untuk menyampaikan ucapan selamat malam yang meskipun aku tau hal itu tidak ada gunanya. Kutarik kembali kepalaku dan merapikan selimut yang membalut mama. Namun sebuah pergerakan kecil menyita pandanganku, jari jemari mama bergerak pelan namun pasti, kelopak mata yang bergetar tak nyaman, membuatku hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

Setelah beberapa saat kelopak mata yang menutupi iris mama pun mulai sedikit terbuka, memperlihatkan _crystal quartz_ yang begitu menawan. Ah iris yang indah, membuatku seakan jatuh dalam genggamannya, kini aku mengerti mengapa papa begitu mencintai mama. Mama menatapku bingung, seakan rasanya tidak mengenaliku. Huft~ wajar saja mama tak mengenaliku, mama koma sebelum sempat melihatku. Kupikir mama akan langsung bertanya siapa diriku.

" _Tadaima_ Kaori..."

Aku tersentak terkejut dan menatap mama.

Mama tersenyum...?

Kearahku...?

Tunggu! Tadi mama menyebut namaku...?

Apakah ini mimpi...?

Tapi seharusnya mama tidak mengetahuiku bukan...?

Lalu... apa maksudnya ini...?

"Kau pasti sedang bertanya-tanya mengapa mama bisa mengenalimu Kaori..." Ah benar-benar suara lembut yang menenangkan, rasanya aku ingin menangis mendengar suara mama untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Mungkin ini yang di sebut ikatan batin antara orang tua dan anak-anaknya..." dan kali ini mama tersenyum dan mengusap wajahku dengan tangannya yang lemah.

Aku tak bisa menahan tangisku, kupeluk tubuh mama sambil menumpahkan seluruh perasaanku selama ini. " _Okaeri_... mama..."

Mama mengelus suraiku dengan lembut. "Kau sudah dewasa rupanya Kaori, mama bahagia bisa melihatmu sebesar ini..."

Aku hanya mengangguk dalam diam. "Kaori merindukan mama, Kaori selalu menunggu mama."

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama sayang, apa kau makan dengan teratur? Tidur dengan teratur?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya sanggup mengangguk, sulit untuk mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata pada mama karena terlalu bahagia.

Aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dan berlari kearah ruang kerja papa, kulihat ia tengah berkutat dengan laptop dan beberapa tumpukkan berkas yang seakan terlihat menyiksa tersebut. Aku pun masuk dan langsung memeluk papa sambil terisak pelan. Papa sontak terkejut dan menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menatapku khawatir.

"Kaori apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya papa.

"Mama... mama sudah sadar papa..." ujarku pelan, papa terdiam sejenak dan akhirnya menggandengku menuju kamar mama dengan langkah cepat dan cemas.

Papa berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap pintu kayu mahoni dengan motif sulur di hadapannya. Nampak ragu untuk membukanya atau tidak, aku tidak dapat mendriskipsikan apakah itu reaksi senang, sedih, lega, atau sebagainya. Papa masih tertunduk dalam diam, kuraih tangan yang lebih besar dariku, menuntunnya untuk membuka pintu bersama-sama. Kulihat papa nampak memantapkan diri, kemudian perlahan namun pasti kami mendorong pintu tersebut.

Terlihat mama yang tengah terduduk bersandar pada _headboar_ menatap kami dengan senyuman yang nampak lembut. Aku berlari memeluk mama, sedangkan papa masih terdiam membeku di ambang pintu, menatap dengan pandangan tak percaya di raut wajahnya. Perlahan papa mendekati mama, langkahnya nampak sedikit ragu-ragu, kulihat papa mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis di depanku maupun mama.

"Mana... kaukah itu?" Papa bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar, satu dua bulir air mata membasahi wajahnya.

"Tadaima... Sei-kun, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama." mama tersenyum lembut kearah papa.

Papa pun akhirnya meraih tubuh mama dan memeluknya erat, sangat erat seakan takut kembali kehilangan mama. Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang mama dan papa katakan, aku terlalu bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak terkira seperti ini. Sampai-sampai aku merasa tidak keberatan untuk mati saat ini juga.

* * *

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah cermin yang seukuran dengan tubuhku, berputar-putar layaknya seorang _Cinderella_ yang tengah mengembangkan gaunnya. Pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat wajahku yang tersenyum sangat hangat seperti ini, wajah bahagia yang tidak dapat kusembunyikan lagi. gaun _one piece_ berwarna _baby blue_ dengan motif _polkadot_ berlengan pendek dengan panjang selutut membalut tubuh mungilku.

"Kaori, kau sudah siap sayang?" sebuah suara mengintrupsiku, ah aku tau ini pasti suara..

"Mama." senyumanku mengembang dan langsung menatap kearah ambang pintu kamarku.

"Ayo, papa sudah menunggumu loh." mama mengusap kepalaku kemudian berjalan keluar.

Segera aku menggambil topi yang berada di meja belajar dan langsung berlari menyusul mama dan papa.

 _No family is perfect.._

 _We argue, we fight. We even stop talking to each other at times, but in the end, family is family.._

 _The love will be there.._

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to RnR?**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Well I think this story is absurd TwT  
**

 **Dan bahkan ending yang SANGAT DIPAKSAKAN /pundung di pojok/**

 **Cerita ini Aoi buat untuk melepas penat karna belum terbiasa dengan kurikulum 2013 yang cukup menyakitkan hati ini *yaahdiamalahcurhat***

 **See you later~ ^-^)/**


End file.
